Before the Ever After
by HopeHunter
Summary: In a world full of dangerous magical people, Rapunzel is determined to make the best out of it, nothing can keep her from her happy ending! (Technically this is a crossover of Tangled and Once Upon a Time...but I wanted it to be focused on the world of the Enchanted Forest more, so I put it under regular)
1. Deals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Tangled. If I did that would be awesome...**

**Deals**

Thea felt peculiar, she stopped in the middle of main street, and stared. The town clock had...moved. A fuzzy feeling pressed against her head, she blinked twice. Thea looked back at the clock, of course it moved, that's what a clock does. It had moved her whole entire life in her little town of Storybrooke. Thea looked away from the clock, and continued down main street.

_Eighteen years before in a place far far away..._

Regina growled in frustration as her magic refused to do what she wanted.

"Why won't it work!" She exclaimed to Rumplestiltskin.

"You aren't trying hard enough, Dearie." Rumplestiltskin responded coldly. He had been working with Regina for hours today, and she had made little process.

"No! That's not it...let me use my mother's book. I will be able to do it then."

"That's cheating. You can't rely on the book all the time, otherwise you'll never learn." Rumplestiltskin said in a high pitched voice.

"I wish there was a way to store magic or enhance my magic, so I don't have to summon it from within me every time." Regina complained.

Rumplestiltskin tilted his head to the side, looking curiously at Regina.

"What?!" Regina said self consciously.

"I might have something that could do that..." Rumplestiltskin said slowly

"Show me!" Regina demanded

"...for a price." Rumplestiltskin's eye's danced as Regina deflated at his words.

"It will help me with my magic, make it so I will be able to store magic, correct?" Regina asked carefully.

"Yes, it will benefit your magical abilities." Rumplestiltskin said just as carefully as Regina had.

"Fine! What do you want?" Regina asked.

"The King must die" Rumplestiltskin whispered.

"What! I don't think I could take a life..." Regina looked conflicted

"You don't have to...just make sure he dies, it doesn't matter whether it is your hands or another."

Regina didn't answer.

"He doesn't love you. His heart lies with Snow White, as does the whole kingdom. He was the reason Daniel died. He deserves to die..." Rumplestiltskin whispered persuasively.

"I will do it..." Regina started.

"Good"

"...on my own time. I chose when it happens, but you have to give me the object now. Deal?"

"You are a tricky one" Rumplestiltskin smiled at Regina, "Deal...don't forget your part of the bargain."

"I won't" Regina said tersely. "Now your end..."

Rumplestiltskin gave a laugh, "Oh dearie, I don't have it yet."

"But-"

"I'll let you know when you know when I've got it."

"I am not going to kill the King, until I have it." Regina said stiffly

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Rumplestiltskin smiled, "you shouldn't trust me...but know this I never break deals." And Rumplestiltskin vanished.

"I hate it when he does that" Regina grumbled.

Rumplestiltskin walked down a corridor like he owned the place, when in fact he didn't.

"You can't be here sir" A guard had the audacity to try to block Rumplestiltskin from entering a door.

Rumplestiltskin barely gave the guard a glance, he just flicked his wrist, the guard was thrown backward ten feet slamming into the wall.

The room he entered was a magnificent throne room, there were lines of guards against the wall, and a King sitting on the throne at the very end of the room. The guards tried to capture Rumplestiltskin, but he vanished. Only to reappear behind the King holding a dagger to his throat.

"Get out of this room" Rumplestiltskin said softly.

The guards didn't move.

"I have business to discuss with your king. Leave." Rumplestiltskin demanded in his high pitched voice, removing the dagger from the king's throat.

"Go...I...I'll be fine" The king stammered.

The guards shuffled out of the throne room, glancing back every now and then. Rumplestiltskin raised his hand and the door shut behind them.

"Seems like you've increased security since I was here last." Rumplestiltskin commented with an evil smile.

"Most definitely" the King said with a grimace, his moustache twitched in agitation.

"Anyways, I came to see how your Queen is doing...did that flower I gave you help?" Rumplestiltskin asked

"Yes it helped her very much. She has had a great recovery. The kingdom of Corona is ever in your thanks."

"I don't want their thanks, if you remember we made a deal. If I remember correctly, and I always do, you said you would give anything to have your Queen safe and sound." Rumplestiltskin said dangerously.

"Ah...yes. I haven't forgotten about that." The king said nervously

"Your Queen she had her baby, while she was taking the flower...correct?" Rumplestiltskin asked

"Yes, I don't know what that has to do with anything. I have many of riches, I can offer you all of them." The king said, trying to distract Rumplestiltskin.

"Everyone forgets...I make gold!" Rumplestiltskin said, annoyed at the stupidity of this king. "No, I don't want your riches. I want your girl."

"What girl?" The king asked defensively.

"Your wife, she had a child did she not? And that child, was it not a girl?" Rumplestiltskin asked, twisting his hands about in the air.

"I...yes." The king sunk down in despair. "You don't mean to take her?"

"Haven't you heard the stories? I have a past of taking babies" Rumplestiltskin laughed.

"I can't just give you my only child."

"You said anything... are you going back on your side of the bargain? 'Cause if you do, I'll take back the life I saved." Rumplestiltskin threatened.

The pain and shock was visible of the poor king's face. It was clear he was not able to let his wife die.

"That's what I thought" Rumplestiltskin said smugly.

"Can you promise that wherever you take my daughter she will be safe, and no harm will come to her?"

"I can assure you that I will keep watch over her doings. But I cannot be held responsible for what others do to her. Understood?"

"Yes" the King got up, "Do you have to take her now?" He pleaded

"Yes. Lead the way."

Both men walked throughout the castle, the guards who were in the throne room looked after them in a confused manner, but didn't question the king, as it was not their place.

The King held a door open for Rumplestiltskin, who waltzed in with a childish glee.

"Ah M'lady you look so well" Rumplestiltskin said with a grand air, and swoop of his hands.

"I am thanks to you." The Queen said demurely, holding her child closer to her chest, as if she could prevent such a horrid creature as the Dark One from tainting her daughter. She shot a quizical look towards her husband. The King frowned, and shook his head slowly. Dread filled the Queen.

"Did you know that your dear husband promised me anything to heal you?" Rumplestiltskin asked coming closer to her.

"No I did not"

"Too bad for you, I've come to collect my prize."

"Your prize is?"

Rumplestiltskin pointed to the little bundle in the Queen's arms.

The Queen's face turned ashen gray with horror. "You don't mean..." The Queen glanced questionably at her husband. "Honey?" Her voice went up a pitch.

"It is the only way, he will take what he gave otherwise." The King pleaded with his wife coming up to her side. "He would take your life."

"And so you trade the life of our daughter!" The Queen said angrily

"No! I would never!"

"Actually I need her alive, in case you two were wondering. She will not come to any substantial harm while she is with me." Rumplestiltskin interrupted the arguing couple.

"Why should we trust you?!" The Queen shouted, "How dare you try to take away my only child!"

"I never break my deals. I am a man of my word." Rumplestiltskin tilted his head to the side.

The Queen tried to interrupt, "You could just-"

"I tire of this, clearly you don't know who you are dealing with." Rumplestiltskin snatched the child.

"No!" The Queen yelled, and she started to sob. The King rubbed her back awkwardly.

"It is for the best, my darling." He said stiffly, knowing that he couldn't live without her, but he was unsure if she could live with him after this.

"What a pretty daughter." Rumplestiltskin commented, staring at the little babe in his

arms. He fingered the blonde hair, glancing up at her parent's brunette hair.

The Queen sobbed harder, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"One last thing... What is her name?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Her name is Rapunzel." The King said softly.

"A unique name for a unique girl...it fits." And Rumplestiltskin vanished, leaving the parents alone and childless.


	2. The Key

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Tangled. If I did that would be awesome...**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I do appreciate hearing what you liked and also what you didn't. It is all helpful in the long run. **

* * *

**The Key**

The purple smoke enveloped Rumplestiltskin, most people would be disoriented by such travel, but Rumplestiltskin wasn't like most people. He looked curiously at the child, she should be crying after such harsh travel, but she just stared up at Rumplestiltskin with her giant green eyes. How odd.

Rumplestiltskin went up to his lab, and set Rapunzel down in a little cradle.

"Now the big question...do you do what I think you do?" Rumplestiltskin muttered mostly to himself, but directed to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel didn't give Rumplestiltskin his answer, she just giggled at the funny man with funny skin. Rumplestiltskin's eyes honed in on her blonde hair. It was very unusual to have different hair compared to both parents. Rumplestiltskin grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully cut off a lock.

The hair immediately turned brunette, and that strand of hair on her head turned brunette as well.

Her hair was the key. Rumplestiltskin giggled. This was going to be fun.

_A month later..._

Rumplestiltskin had kept Rapunzel. He told himself that he needed to research her hair, and that he didn't trust Regina with such a small child, but in reality he liked having her. She wasn't a pesky child, she was constantly happy and inquisitive.

Rumplestiltskin sat on his chair in the front room, books were stacked on the long table. Rapunzel crawled along the floor, content to play with the ball of straw given to her.

The large doors opened slowly, they were not opened by someone of magic, but rather a normal man who had to push them open. This particular man had a large top hat on.

"Ah Jefferson, what do you want?" Rumplestiltskin asked without looking up.

"The Doctor got back to his world." Jefferson stated calmly, setting his hat on the table.

"What are you doing?" He pointed to the mound of books.

"Researching" Rumplestiltskin put the book in his hand down. "Did you follow him?"

"Yes, all the way back to his dreary black and white home."

"And...? Did it work?" Rumplestiltskin asked inquisitively.

"In a manner." Jefferson glanced distractedly. Rapunzel started to giggle. Jefferson walked around the table. "Is that yours?" He asked pointing to her.

"What?" Rumplestiltskin tilted his head to look at Rapunzel, "Oh no, she's apart of deal."

Jefferson laughed, "I don't know why you would ever trade something for a child, they are just a nuisance."

Rumplestiltskin tilted his head and stared at Jefferson, "I think you'll change your mind eventually."

"Never" Jefferson scoffed.

"Not even with Cheshire?" Rumplestiltskin pressed a button.

"How do you know about Ches?" Jefferson asked shocked.

"Do you really have to ask... I know everything. Especially when it involves a beautiful, powerful sorceress" Rumplestiltskin gave a little giggle. Rapunzel copied the giggle.

"Are you sure she isn't yours?" Jefferson asked incredulously, staring at the girl.

"Quite sure. What did you mean about the Doctor...did he succeed in making life?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"In short...yes" Jefferson looked directly at Rumplestiltskin.

"How fascinating"

"Though the problem was the heart. It didn't return his brother back to his old self. The Doctor just created a monster."

"Like I predicted." Rumple muttered to himself

"Exactly."

"Well thank you that information was somewhat helpful."

"And my money?" Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

"Take as much gold as you like, it's over there." Rumplestiltskin pointed to his spinning wheel.

Jefferson walked over, and took out a small bag, and began to fill it with the strings of gold. Rumplestiltskin returned to his reading.

"How long is the girl staying?" Jefferson called over his shoulder.

"Until I know everything I need." Rumplestiltskin said distractedly, he had finally found something within all these books.

Jefferson left without another word. He knew when he wasn't wanted.

Rumplestiltskin glanced at Rapunzel. She smiled up at him.

"Papa?" Her melodious voice asked for the first time.

Rumplestiltskin froze. It was time for her to go.

Regina paced the forest floor impatiently. Rumplestiltskin was late. Regina didn't have time to waste waiting out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Why so impatient, Dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked from behind Regina.

"This had better be important." Regina huffed.

"I have the thing you desire" Rumplestiltskin smiled

"Really?! It took you awhile."

"I got her quickly, it was how to harness the power that took a while." Rumplestiltskin said grumpily, his pride wounded slightly.

"Her?" Regina asked

"I must have forgot to mention, this thing is a child." Rumplestiltskin giggled, waving his hand. Purple smoke puffed near a spot on the ground. Slowly it revealed the little one year old girl.

"What?" Regina was very confused, how could a child be the answer to her problems. This child would just be a mess of problems, if she was anything like Snow.

"Her mother consumed a very rare flower while she was pregnant, which transferred its powers to her child. Powers you want." Rumplestiltskin pointed out.

"So what do I do? Kill her?" Regina asked slowly, she didn't know if she was prepared to kill a child.

"uh no, there would be no point in that. Her hair is where the power is stored."

"So I cut her hair?"

"Again no, dearie there seems to be pattern forming here."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Get to the point Rumple."

"If you cut her hair it will go away, I would know." Rumplestiltskin crouched by Rapunzel, moving her hair to show the brunette lock. "No the way to unlock the powers is through singing."

"Singing? Are you serious?" Regina asked incredulously

"Unfortunately I am. Some nutty lady named Gothel used the flower to restore her youth, little did she know the actual powers she was harnessing. She only used a tiny portion of the possibilities. But she locked the flowers activation through her song. Believe me, I have tried to change it." Rumplestiltskin explained.

"Please tell me it's a short song." Regina sighed.

"Relatively. The words are this:

Flower, gleam and glow.

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine"

Rumplestiltskin's voice went a bit sing song. Regina glanced at the child, her hair slowly started to glow. Regina could see bits of magic dance around glowing light.

"Impressive" Regina whispered

Rapunzel giggled and started to dance around, singing "Flower, flower". Her hair faded back to it's normal color.

"Understandably, she must be hid from others, like Maleficent." Rumplestiltskin said quietly.

"Obviously. If they found out about her...chaos might erupt."

"Exactly. Well my part of the bargain is over. I expect that you will soon fulfill yours as well."

"You can be rest assured."

"One more thing, her name is Rapunzel."

"Does it matter what I call her?" Regina asked

"Yes. Names are important. And she must be cared for, if her life is endangered then her power is also." Rumplestiltskin vanished, leaving Rapunzel all alone with Regina.

"Where you go?" Rapunzel asked puzzled, tottering over to the spot where Rumplestiltskin vanished.

Regina sighed, this was going to be hard work. Typical Rumple, leave all the hard work for her.

And so Rapunzel grew up in a tower in the middle of the forest, well hidden by Regina, isolated from all other children. Except for one time, on her eighth birthday, while her mother was trying on new clothes.

Rapunzel sat on the window sill, braiding her long hair, when she heard voices off in the distance. She couldn't see where they were, but their voices echoed off the rock walls.

"Come on Johnny! Race you to the river bend!" A boy shouted.

"Eugene. We're getting too far from the group. The headmaster won't like that."Johnny whined.

"I told you, my name isn't Eugene it's Flynn!" Eugene or Flynn answered back.

"I'm going to tell!"

"Fine. You're no fun."

The voices faded away slowly. Rapunzel got excited. Maybe her mother would let her play with them. She turned away from the window sill to go ask her.

Her mother was standing right in front of her, hands on her hips.

"What were you doing?" She asked sternly.

"Looking out the window. Mother, I heard other children outside. Can I please go out and play?" Rapunzel pleaded.

"No, of course not." Regina answered, turning to leave.

"But Mother!" Rapunzel started a tantrum, as any little girl would.

Regina sighed, and waved her hand in front of Rapunzel's face. Rapunzel's face went oddly blank.

"Now, what did you want to do?" Regina asked sweetly.

"I...I don't remember." Rapunzel said slowly

"That's what I thought. Now I have to go, dinner is in the cupboard."

Rapunzel nodded slowly...why did it feel like she had forgotten something important?


	3. Pascal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Tangled. If I did that would be awesome...**

* * *

**Pascal**

Rapunzel was bored, but that wasn't a new sensation. After her 12th birthday, her Mother didn't visit as much. Rapunzel never thought much about why her mother didn't live with her, she had never seen another family, so how was she supposed to know that this wasn't normal parent behavior.

Rapunzel sighed, she had done everything she could think of (cleaning, sewing, baking, painting...etc) the problem was that it was only noon. Rapunzel climbed into the window sill letting her hair drop outside. It was getting long, more than five feet, still not long enough to reach ground.

Rapunzel heard a sound from across the room.

"Uncle Rumple!" Rapunzel cried out, running over to hug Rumplestiltskin.

"Uh What have I said about the hugs" Rumplestiltskin said stiffly

"To not to" Rapunzel said smiling brightly, "But when do I ever listen to you?"

"Never dearie, I know"

"What are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked circling Rumplestiltskin.

"Looking for something of your mother's" Rumplestiltskin said pointing Mother's desk.

"Does she know that you're doing that?" Rapunzel asked with a smirk on her face, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not. Don't be silly." Rumplestiltskin began to dig through her drawers.

"Mmmm" Rapunzel stood over Rumplestiltskin's shoulder. "You know I might need something...you know, to keep quiet."

"You are a devious child." Rumplestiltskin laughed.

"I am not a child." Rapunzel pouted.

Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow. Rapunzel glared right back.

"Fine. What do you want?" Rumplestiltskin crumbled.

"There is nothing to do here-"

"I cannot let you go outside" Rumplestiltskin immediately pointed out, "Your mother would have my head."

"I wasn't going to ask that."

"Of course you weren't" Rumplestiltskin said condescendly.

"What I was going to ask for was for someone to talk to."

"What? Like a pet?" Rumplestiltskin asked, genuinely confused.

"Sure like a pet...what is a pet?" Rapunzel said slowly.

"An animal that belongs to you."

"Oh! That would be so much fun!" Rapunzel jumped up and down in excitement.

"A deal is struck. Remember not a word from you." Rumplestiltskin said, poking her nose gently.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Rapunzel said brightly.

Rapunzel meandered towards the kitchen. She had baked a peach pie that morning. She got it out and cut a slice. It smelt delicious.

"Rumple, would you like some pie?" Rapunzel asked, turning around. He had vanished, all the papers on the desk were put back exactly the way they had been before he showed up. He left without saying goodbye. Rapunzel stabbed the piece of pie angrily. She hated when he did that.

Rapunzel lied on her bed reading a book her mother got her. It was her third time reading it. Suddenly she heard muffled voices. Slowly Rapunzel crept out of her room, to the top of the staircase.

Her mother was in the room below, but she wasn't alone, another woman has with her. The new woman was tall, with long brown hair cascading down her back. She was wearing tan leather pants under a loose white shirt.

"Regina, you have to help me!" She pleaded with Rapunzel's mother. Rapunzel wondered for a brief moment why this woman called her mother, Regina. Her name was Gothel.

"Cheshire, there is only so much I can do. Where is Jefferson and Grace?"

"At home. They don't know the danger yet."

"Well you shouldn't have angered the Queen of Hearts."

"How was I supposed to know she had magic?!" Cheshire cried out.

"By using your own magic. How bad is the curse?" Regina/Gothel asked reaching out for Cheshire's hand. Rapunzel stifled a gasp. That woman's hand had a black mark in the middle of her palm, black tendrils went to her veins.

"I'm not going to make it, am I?" Cheshire asked nervously.

"It depends. The person you should be asking is Rumplestiltskin, but I might be able lessen the curse."

"Would you really! Thank you! I knew I could depend on you!" Cheshire said gratefully.

"You saved my life, I owe you a favor." Regina paused, "Most likely you will never be able to see Jefferson or Grace again." Regina pointed out.

"I know" Cheshire said softly, "If I do, this curse will pass to them as well. I can't let that happen. It is better they think me dead." Cheshire held back tears.

"As you wish." Regina headed to her desk, but paused, cocking her head to the side.

"Rapunzel?" She called out carefully.

"Yes" Rapunzel dutifully responded, standing up to let her mother see her.

"I want you to stay in your room, until my guest is gone."

"Is she your daughter?" Cheshire asked, smiling a watery smile.

"Yes" Regina lied. "Shut the door behind you, dear"

Rapunzel went back to her room, slowly closing her door. The last thing she heard was her mother asking:

"How do you feel about cats, Cheshire?"

Rapunzel pressed her back on her door, thinking quickly, how did mother know that woman? and why did she call her mother Regina? A few minutes passed by before Regina came to the door.

"Rapunzel, honey?"

"Yes mother?" Rapunzel answered obediently, opening her door quickly.

"How much did you hear?"

'Nothing important, I swear I wasn't eavesdropping."

Regina quickly studied her, "I believe you"

"Though...I did hear her call you Regina? But that's not your name...your name is Gothel." Rapunzel said puzzled.

"Just a nickname, my name is Gothel, but my name to you is mother. Understand?" Regina lied smoothly.

"Yes mother."

"Anyways I am going out, I will be back tomorrow."

"Goodbye Mother. I love you." Rapunzel kissed Regina's cheek.

"Good bye" Regina turned away and left the tower.

"She didn't say she loves you." Rumplestiltskin whispered into Rapunzel's ear.

"Aaahhhh!" Rapunzel screamed, shocked, and just a tad bit scared. Rumple laughed.

"You weren't expecting me were you?"

"You just startled me, that's all." Rapunzel said quickly, brushing her skirts straight. "And she does love me."

"If you say so. I brought you my side of our little deal."

"Really?!"

Rumplestiltskin opened his hand up. There on his palm was a little baby green lizard. I lazily opened it's giant eyes, and gazed up at Rapunzel, happily."

"It's so cute...what is it?" Rapunzel asked quietly, leaning in towards it.

"A chameleon. They even change colors when their mood changes. Open your hand." Rumple instructed.

Rapunzel opened her small hand, and Rumple placed the little chameleon there. It sat there and nuzzled her palm gently.

"Does it have a name?" Rapunzel asked, "Names are important to you."

"Good remembering, his name is Pascal."

"Pascal" Rapunzel whispered. She looked up, Rumplestiltskin was gone. But this time it didn't bother her because she had someone now.

"Pascal...we're going to have the best day ever!" Rapunzel squealed with excitement.

And so Rapunzel and Pascal stayed in their tower getting occasional visits from Regina and Rumplestiltskin. Regina wasn't particularly happy that Rumple got Rapunzel a pet, but there was little that she could do. For years everything was calm, and nothing really happened other than Rapunzel's hair growing absurdly quickly, until 3 days before Rapunzel's 18th birthday, when a mystery man came and changed everything.


	4. Flynn Rider

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Tangled _****or****_ Once Upon a Time._**

**Flynn Rider**

Rapunzel was expecting Mother soon, she was due to come back soon. Granted she left in a huff because Rapunzel had asked to go see the stars for her 18th birthday. She doesn't get what the big deal is, she know her hair is valuable, but really to be stuck in this tiny tower seems a little extreme.

Rapunzel idly sketched Pascal sitting in the middle of frying pan. She chewed her pencil as she looked at her sketch, the proportions were off by a bit. She reached for her eraser, when she suddenly heard a sound. Rapunzel quickly gave the tower a look around, no one was here, she clenched her frying pan tightly as she walked towards the window. Rapunzel froze.

A man climbed in, and jumped from the window sill. Rapunzel had never seen him before.

"Alone at last" The man sighed in relief. Rapunzel took a deep breath.

SMACK

Rapunzel knocked him out with her frying pan. This was the first man she had seen besides Rumplestiltskin, but he didn't really count as a man. Rapunzel carefully flipped the man's hair out of his face. He didn't look like a bad guy, or course she had no idea what a bad guy looked like. His face was kinda beautiful.

Mother would be here soon. Rapunzel quickly stuffed the man in a closet.

"okay okay...i got a person in my closet. I got a person in my closet!" Rapunzel laughed nervously.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair" Regina called from below. Now she didn't have to use Rapunzel's hair to get to the top, there was a staircase, and she could just magic herself up, but it was more fun to just Rapunzel do all the work.

"In a minute Mother." Rapunzel called back. She looked around the room trying to see if there wasn't anything that would give away that someone new had come. A satchel! Rapunzel quickly darted over and stuffed it into a pot. As she pulled up her mother a plan began to form in her mind.

"Good morning darling" Regina

"Good morning mother" Rapunzel said brightly.

"I am exhausted. Can you sing to me?" Regina had come back from interrupting a wedding, and she was magically drained.

"Um...sure" Rapunzel spun around the room, grabbing a comb, a stool, and placed Regina in the big arm chair.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine" Rapunzel sang at high speed.

"oh, that was fast" Regina muttered, a little bit dizzy with all the magic that surrounded her.

"Why again do we have to sing those words?" Rapunzel wondered outloud.

"Dear I told you, some old crazy lady locked this particular power with those words, don't ask stupid questions." Regina stood up, and went to the kitchen, putting the food she brought away.

Time to enact my plan, Rapunzel thought.

"Mother, my Birthday is still a few days away, and I was thinking-"

"Don't tell me you are still thinking about the stars." Regina said angrily

"No. no. I was just thinking of another gift. What about that paint, the one made by the white shells." Rapunzel suggested.

"Why dear that is a three day journey." Regina said quickly.

"I just thought it would be better than the stars" Rapunzel gave a small pout, inwardly smiling.

"Fine" Regina agreed, she needed to go that way anyways, she had heard rumors that Rumplestiltskin girl...Belle was out there. "I will be back in three days." Regina turned back to the window.

"I love you" Rapunzel said happily.

Regina just smiled at Rapunzel before being lowered down.

"Finally!" Rapunzel glanced at the closet, "Time to get to work" She said happily to Pascal.

* * *

Rapunzel watched from the shadows as the mystery man woke up slowly.

"Is this...hair?" He asked, confused.

"Struggling is pointless." Rapunzel said from within the shadows.

"huh?" The man was now very confused.

"I know why you're here and I'm not afraid of you."

"What?"

"Who are you and how did you find me?" Rapunzel asked, as she stepped into the light.

"Ahah" The man sighed in relief, it wasn't bandits, just a girl, a pretty one at that.

"Don't make me repeat myself" Rapunzel warned, trying to be tough.

The man continued to stare at her as he cleared his throat.

"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say: Hi. How you doing? The name's Flynn Rider." The man said in a cocky voice, with a large silly grin.

"Who else knows where my tower is, Flynn Rider?" Rapunzel accented his name.

"Alright Blondie." Flynn's voice became normal, and he seemed a bit annoyed.

"Rapunzel"

"Gesundheit. Here's the deal I was in a situation gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and...oh" Flynn paused, and desperately looked around his chair. "oh no...where is my satchel?"

"I've hidden it somewhere you'll never find it." Rapunzel felt proud of herself for hiding it, and folded her arms over her chest.

"It's in that pot isn't it." Flynn pointed to the pot off to the side.

SMACK

This frying was becoming really useful, Rapunzel thought as she quickly hid the satchel in the staircase.

"Go on wake him up." Rapunzel whispered to Pascal. He happily stuck his tongue into Flynn's ear, who promptly woke up.

"Will you stop that!"

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it. So what do you want with my hair ?"

"What no! Listen the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it. Literally"

"Wait you don't want my hair?" Now Rapunzel was confused, her hair was the only valuable thing here...that she knew of anyways.

"Why on earth would I want your hair. Look I was being chased. I saw a tower. I climbed it. End of story." Flynn explained.

"You're telling the truth?"

"Yes"

"Hmm" Rapunzel thought about it. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. "Ok Flynn Rider, I am prepared to offer you a deal." Rapunzel thought back to what Rumplestiltskin had taught her about deal making.

"Deal?"

"Look this way. Do you know what these are?" Rapunzel jumped up to the fireplace, pointing to her mural that showed the stars that came out on her birthday.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess."

"I told her. I knew they weren't stars" Rapunzel whispered to herself. Louder she began, "Well tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lantern's. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then and only then will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

"Yeah...no can do. Unfortunately the kingdom and I are exactly simpatico at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere."

"Something brought you here Flynn Rider. Call it what you will, fate, destiny."

"A horse."

"So I have made the decision to trust you."

"A horrible decision"

"But trust me when I tell you this. You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel." Rapunzel said fiercely, she jumped down and pulled Flynn's chair up quickly. They were less than a few inches apart.

Flynn cleared throat again, taken aback by this girl's proximity. "Let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel."

"I promise it's a deal. And when I make a deal, I never ever ever break that deal...ever" Rapunzel would never forget the number one rule for deal making. Never break them.

"Alright listen I didn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice, here comes the smolder" Flynn gave Rapunzel an odd face. She wasn't sure if he was in pain, or trying a pouty face. Nonetheless it didn't work on her, she stared at her incredulously

"This is kind of an off day for me, this doesn't usually happen. Fine I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"Really?!" Rapunzel let go of the chair, which followed gravity to the floor. "Oopsie" Rapunzel said unapologetically, too excited to care.

"You broke my smolder." Flynn exclaimed, his face firmly planted on the floor.


End file.
